A wide variety of power tools are known in the art, many of which are used in professional applications. In professional applications, power tools are typically subjected to heavy usage and high torques. For at least these reasons, customized motor packs are usually specially designed to satisfy the operational requirements of the professional power tool application in which the motor packs will be used. Indeed, developing motor packs for a new line of power tools intended for professional applications often involves designing and/or retooling a substantial number of the motor pack parts and components. Hence, the time, resources, and costs associated with development of such motor packs can be rather extensive and perhaps somewhat prohibitive.